


For a Good Cause

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Body Image, Chubby Belle, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle is feeling less than happy with her body and less than enthused about going to a charity party. Fortunately, she has her devoted husband and his silver tongue to make her feel better. For the June prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: stilettos/high heels, party, dirty talk. Bonus appearance by Belle's green Camelot dress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started out as one thing and went to another place entirely. It's not smut, but it's naughty, and I couldn't justify a lower rating because Gold's mouth just ran away with itself. I also decided to make this chubby!Belle because why not.  
> Bless the amazing Mariequitecontrarie for reading this over for me. I swear my writing wouldn't exist anymore without her.

Belle pressed her hands over her hips and sighed. The high waist of the dress helped to hide her tummy, somewhat, but there was nothing on this Earth that would disguise her wide hips and love handles. The green velvet seemed to cling to every curve and bulge, and she could feel a sick feeling rise in her gut. Going to this party was a mistake, but she couldn't take back the RSVP now, not when so many important people would be there. Staring at her. Judging her.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly, hoping her anxiety would subside once they arrived. 

"You look - _incredible_ ," came the voice of her husband.

She looked up and met his eyes in the full length mirror, then watched as he looked her up and down. His fingers rubbed against each other, his nervous little tell that she'd noticed way back on their first date. He'd confessed that he'd been terrified to actually meet her in person after two months of talking through the online dating service. He was afraid she'd see only his age and his limp, and reject him. She had felt the same about her weight.

Gold stepped up behind her, catching her gaze again as his lips curved slowly. He touched her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing the base of her neck in soft circles until she made a low, contented sound. Then his fingertips traced down her arms to her sides, and around to her stomach. He pulled gently and settled her against him, her four inch heels helping to align their bodies perfectly. She never felt the fat or lumps when he touched her, all she felt was beautiful and loved. 

"Gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

She could feel the heat of his body, a hardness pressing into her backside, and an answering rush of arousal in hers. Despite her own misgivings about her figure, her husband never failed to make her feel desired. His love was the one constant in her life, the thing she never questioned no matter how much she doubted herself.

"We could skip the party," he said, skimming his hands up her body to brush the underside of her breasts. The wide neckline of the dress dipped just low enough to give a hint of cleavage, and the slit on the side gave a little flash of leg as she walked. "Stay home instead?" he asked as he slipped a hand in the cut of her dress to touch her bare skin.

Belle swallowed and pressed her thighs together, the rub of her silk stockings enhancing the sensation rather than reminding her of why she needed them. His hand caressed the soft swell of her belly before he moved lower, his thumb tracing down from her navel over the marks left behind by the birth of their son. She really wanted to take him up on his offer, but he looked so handsome in his suit and she was feeling more confident in her dress. It was hard not to when the most powerful man in town was your husband. She raised her arm and slid her fingers into his hair, and he bent his head to brush his lips over her neck as the hand in her dress toyed with the lacy band of her panties.

“But -” She pressed her lips together to avoid licking off any of her lipstick, and exhaled slowly. “I just put this dress on. And I have new shoes.”

He let out a rumbling moan and pressed a kiss to the spot just below her ear, inhaling the light scent of her perfume. "Yes, but I've seen you _in_ the dress, and now I'd very much like to see you _out_ of it."

"Oh?" She gasped, unconsciously pitching her hips towards his hand.

Gold hummed and slipped his hand inside. His fingertips inched down until they were at the top of her mound, close enough to feel her warmth. "I want it pooled on the floor at your feet while I spread your legs. I want to tease your cunt with my tongue until your thighs are quivering and you can barely hold yourself up. Then when you're mad with want and begging me to make you come, I'll finally touch your clit, lick and suck on it just the way you like while I fuck you with my fingers. You're going to come so hard, sweetheart, and I'll do it right in front of this mirror so you can see how stunning you are."

Belle's heart thrummed in her chest as his naughty words melted into her brain, covering all her bad thoughts with his desire and devotion. He used to be shy about expressing his thoughts and feelings to her, but not anymore. Now he put his silver tongue to a much better use than contracts and deals, chasing away her negative feelings about her body and replacing them with his lustful suggestions.

His hand was so close to where she wanted it and she wanted to beg him right now to make good on his promises, expensive dress and social obligations be damned. She hated looking at herself in the mirror, but she was pretty sure with his head between her legs she wouldn't mind nearly as much. She'd be staring at his ass the whole time anyway.

Instead, she took a deep breath, and pulled his hand away.

"No," she said, smirking. She could feel a dampness between her legs, just that little bit of teasing and his terribly naughty words were enough to wet her knickers. Before the night was over she was going to think about everything he said, and make sure they were soaked through so he could see how much she wanted him. 

"Let's go to the party,” she said firmly. “It’s for a good cause, and we promised Mary Margaret we'd help her charity."

Gold sighed in mock resignation, exaggeratedly tossing his head back, and stepped away. "Very well. Let's get the tedious part of the evening over with so we can get home and on to much more _pleasurable_ endeavors."

She giggled and stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, sighing as he came up behind her and let his body brush against hers, making his interest known once more. She shifted her hips and bit her lip when he made a delightfully strained sound. He followed it with a happy sigh that only served to further boost her self confidence. "Who says we have to wait until we get home?"

Gold chuckled. "You're going to get us kicked out of the party, sweetheart."

Belle shrugged and turned halfway as his arms came around her. "Because you complained _so much_ last time?"

He smiled down at her, his lip curling to reveal a flash of his gold tooth. It was probably a terrifying sight to some people, but that feral grin of his only made her want him more. 

"Somehow being asked to leave so I can fuck my amazing wife until she screams my name doesn't really feel like a punishment."

Her eyes darkened, and his hands moved down to squeeze her arse. "Are you _sure_ you still want to go?" he asked.

She shoved him playfully and sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips more than usual. In that moment, she decided that she was going to go to that party, drink some champagne, and take every opportunity to drive her lover crazy while he schmoozed a bunch of people he didn't like. And when they got home he'd remind her why the number on the scale, the stretch marks, the litany of things she disliked about herself, didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In aftermath of the charity party, Belle is feeling even worse, and Gold is more than ready to make good on his earlier promise. For the June prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: bad day, drink, cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the world needs more chubby!Belle and Gold being smutty. This is downright naughty in parts, but there's still the underlying issues that existed in the other chapter. Fortunately, they take a backseat to orgasms. ;)  
> Bless the amazing mariequitecontrarie and thescholarlystrumpet. They were both instrumental in making this fic better than it started, and making me actually like what I wrote instead of wanting to throw it away.

Belle stomped into the bedroom, shoving the door shut behind her. It hit the jam with a solid, satisfying thud, and she huffed. Her heart was still pounding, Cora’s words swirling in her head as she stopped in front of her dresser.

 _Only a matter of time, dear. You know you won’t keep him forever, I mean_ look _at you._

She sighed and took out her earrings, setting them aside. Then she reached up to pull the crisscrossed bobby pins from her hair, dropping them in a small ceramic dish, and let her twisted updo fall to her shoulders. She knew Cora was full of it, but the implication that she wasn’t enough for her husband, that he deserved someone more attractive, still hurt. He’d long ago dispelled her of any notion that he wanted anyone but her, and he would never in a million years leave their son, but the words preyed on her deepest, oldest insecurities. Not that the person he deserved instead was Cora. No one deserved that woman, and Belle knew very well that he wanted nothing to with her ever again.

After Cora had made her rounds, several people left the party, including them. Belle felt a bit bad for Mary Margaret, but the evening was at least dwindling anyway. Now they were home to a child free house, a whole evening to themselves, and she just wanted to put on her frumpiest sweats and eat ice cream. She pulled out a stray hairpin from behind her ear, and flicked it angrily at the bowl, swearing as it bounced off the edge and skittered to the floor.

The bedroom door opened and Gold stepped in, cautiously eyeing his wife as he crossed the space. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, stopping behind her.

Belle closed her eyes, feeling the slight sting of fresh tears. She nodded and sniffled loudly. “Yeah.”

Gold sighed and reached around her with a glass in his hand. The ice jiggled and clinked against the sides. “Try this.”

She looked down and smiled. He’d poured both of them a post-party drink, two fingers of his favorite scotch. She swirled the small cubes around and then raised it to her lips, inhaling the slightly bittersweet scent before she sipped. Behind her she heard her husband do the same, followed by the sound of the heavy crystal being set on the dresser.

Scotch wasn’t her favorite, she preferred wine or a good martini, but there was something comforting about it when she was feeling self pitying. It warmed her from the inside out, the burn in her throat lingering and calming, like hot tea, while a quiet earthiness faded on her tongue. She took another drink as he looped his arms around her waist.

Gold bent his head to kissed her shoulder. The wide neck of her dress left him ample bare skin, and while he knew she was in a poor mood right now, he also knew it wouldn’t last long if he had anything to say about it.

“Did you know she’d be there?” Belle asked.

He leaned to the side and tilted his head. “No, of course not.” He frowned. “And I very much doubt Mary Margaret did either, if that slightly horrified, mostly confused look on her face was anything to go by.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, letting herself lean back against him.

“Hey,” Gold said softly, his arms tightening to give her a gentle squeeze. “You know I don’t care about her anymore, right? That was years ago -”

“No, no, no,” Belle said, turning in his arms and pressing her palms to his chest. “Of course I know.” 

She took a breath and then rested her forehead on his chest between her hands, the silk of his tie smooth against her skin. He’d already shed his suit jacket, probably in the study when he went for the drinks, and she was grateful because now she could feel him more easily, the shifting movement of lean muscle. “I know she’s not anything to you anymore, but that doesn’t make her words sting any less. Nor does it make my brain forget them very easily.”

His hands moved up and down her back in a steady, soothing motion. “I know it doesn’t,” he replied. “Believe me.”

He sighed again, forcing his brain not to recall all the insults Cora had hurled at him many years ago. He’d just gone through a rotten divorce, he was lonely and sad, and well, Cora was there. She was only slightly younger than he was, but she had a very youthful appearance and a sort of old Hollywood glamour about her. He couldn’t really recall now what it was that drew him to her, and why they lasted as long as they did given how they were clearly doomed from the start.

Gold pushed the thoughts aside. He supposed it was easier for him than Belle; there was less societal pressure on men after all, and for some time he’d had his money and business to fall back on. Wrapped in his layers of fine suiting, very little could touch him. Except Belle.

She looked up at him, and he gave her a small smile, one of his hands coming up to brush against her cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked, drawing his fingers down the back of her neck, kneading the flesh gently.

Belle nodded and let out a soft sigh of his name, her eyes fluttering closed. He smiled. His name sounded so lovely from her lips, but he wanted to see what other sounds she might make tonight.

Her husband’s earlier words were creeping back into her mind, and combined with the delightful pressure of his fingers she could feel some of the stress leaving her body. It was replaced with a new, building tension, and she sucked in a breath through her nose. When her eyes opened, he was gazing at her intently. The hand at her waist slid lower, pulled her closer, and she licked her lips slowly.

A long moment stretched between them and then snapped as Belle grabbed a fistful of his tie, her other hand sliding up into his shaggy hair, pulling him to her lips. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth and drawing out the softest moan. His body shivered at the taste of her mingled with the scotch, sweet, earthy, and hot. She answered in kind as her tongue brushed against his, her teeth teasing his lower lip until he was panting for breath.

Gold trailed kisses along her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her as he nipped at her throat. She clutched at him, and he started walking her backwards, slowly, until she was pressed against the bedpost. Initially, the massive four post bed had seemed like a ridiculous purchase, but the soft fabric canopy and curtains were almost magical on Sunday mornings, and the posts did have their - _uses._

Belle moaned as he kissed his way across her collarbone and up the other side of her neck. His teeth grazed her skin as fingers brushed the underside of her breasts, pushing against the grain of the luxe velvet fabric. She arched into him, bracing a hand on the thick post to keep herself grounded. Her earlier arousal was more than reignited, pulsing between her legs in time with her racing heart as all his words came flooding to the forefront of her mind.

He pulled back for a moment to remove his tie and undo the top few buttons of his dress shirt. She whined through kiss-swollen lips, but when his hands returned, they went to the zipper of her dress, easing it down the curve of her back as he kissed her again. He helped her slide her arms out of the long sleeves of the dress, pulling the fabric down over her breasts. She wasn’t wearing anything too fancy, just a thin black satin bra with scalloped lace at the edges.

He kissed the swell of each breast as his thumbs teased her nipples through the thin fabric until they peaked, straining for more attention. Her thighs shifted, pressing and rubbing against each other, the stockings making a soft swish sound. He bit at her nipples as he undid the front clasp, grinning when she pushed her chest forward. Then he straightened and slid the straps over her shoulders, trailing his fingers over her skin. She let it fall and moved a hand down his chest, making him shiver, to where his cock pushed against his trousers. He couldn’t help the low growling sound he let out as she tracing the length of him with firm, sure fingers. He shuddered and pressed into her palm as he cupped her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples.

Belle moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, fingernails scraping roughly across his scalp until he made a helpless sound at the back of his throat and seized her mouth once more. Her hips ground into his, pressing against the hard heat of him through all their combined layers of clothing. He growled and pushed at her dress, but it clung too tightly to her waist to fall on its own. She grabbed at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons in frustration, grateful he’d forgone the waistcoat this evening. She wasn’t in the mood for more layers between them. When he moved back to try to tackle his shirt himself, she reached for him and whimpered, like she couldn’t bear to be parted from him long enough to shed their clothes. 

Gold understood the feeling, already so close he might come like this, with just a little more friction and a squeeze of her hand. He needed to slow things down, strip all their clothes away, and do everything he’d promised with his naughty words before he thought about himself.

She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he dropped one of the pillows on the rug, and eased himself down to his knees in front of her. The full length mirror in which she had chastised herself earlier was now visible over his head. She closed her eyes against the image of her bare chest and torso. He had said he wanted her to watch herself, but that wasn’t something she was actually likely to do. It was hard enough to view herself there when she had to, much less _wanting_ to while her husband pleasured her.

His fingertips curled into the stretchy material of her dress where it was bunched at her waist, and he looked up at her in silent question. Overcome with need, she nodded and swallowed. As he pulled the rest of her dress down over her hips and legs, pausing so she could lift her feet out before tossing the garment towards the chair by the fireplace. Then he caressed her calves and ankles, rubbing the muscles that had strained all evening to keep her upright in her new shoes. His hands worked their way down to her feet where he carefully lifted each foot and slipped off the shoe.

Belle wiggled her toes in relief and then cringed. She wasn’t wearing anything provocative on her lower half, in fact quite the opposite. Her underwear matched her bra, but her stockings were practical things made for shaping and concealment instead of seduction. Normally she would remove them herself, feeling like the process was a bit of a mood killer unless there was a garter belt and lace involved. She hadn’t taken the time this evening, though, because she’d been too irritated over stupid words from a woman no one liked.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sheepishly. “I didn’t -”

Gold’s hands moved down over her thighs again, his thumbs pressing into her flesh in a circular, massaging motion. He looked up at her with a mild frown and shook his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

She could feel the wetness seep into her panties when she pressed her legs together, and shivered. His hands went to the crease of her legs and coaxed them apart, just enough for his thumbs to brush over the front of her knickers. She squeezed the bedpost with both hands as he touched her again, and heard his light, bemused chuckle. Then there was a tug at her waist again, and she looked down, watching as his fingers peeled the tightly stretched control top pantyhose over her hips.

He met her eyes, holding her gaze as the sheer fabric rolled and reached her mid thigh, baring more of her amazing legs. She was biting her lip and he could feel the muscles of her legs flexing with the urge to move and speed him along, but he had no such intentions. His lips pressed to the inside of her leg, just under the apex of her thighs. The scent of her was intoxicating and he could see a damp patch at the front of her panties. He groaned again and bit gently at the soft flesh, soothing it immediately after with his tongue. She gasped and pitched her hips forward, undulating against the post. He glanced up and watched her body move, the erotic display making his cock twitch in his trousers. 

“ _Christ_ , you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled, kissing his way down to her knee and then starting back up the other side.

Belle giggled and slid a hand in his hair, pushing it back from his face as he tilted his head back and gave her a sly smile. He was so attentive, and somehow he’d managed to make pulling off hosiery sexy without her even noticing. His mouth was always an excellent distraction from her anxieties, or, well, just about anything. He kissed the little bow on the front of her underwear, and she hummed, lifting her feet one at a time so he could pull the stockings away.

Gold’s hands moved up her legs, his palms wide and flat, fingers splayed to hold as much of her as possible. They slipped behind her to grab her ass and pull her hips forward. She gripped the post with one hand behind her head, the other crossed over her stomach unconsciously, a move she did countless times a day in an effort to hide the undesirable pouch that bulged her skirts and dresses. 

But he was having none of it, reaching up to guide her hand away, threading his fingers through hers and giving her a little squeeze. He leaned in and mouthed at her mound, drawing his lips over the satin fabric, pressing his tongue against the spot her arousal had made, sucking just enough for her to feel it. She gripped his hand harder and bit her lip, holding back a cry.

Gold looked up and shook his head. “There’s no one else here but us,” he said, smirking. “Let me hear you, sweetheart.”

She took a shaky breath as he tugged her panties down her legs and discarded them over his shoulder. Then he nudged her trembling legs wider and shifted on his knees, inching closer. He let go of her hand and drew a finger through her slit, gathering the slick moisture before bringing it to his lips. Her chest rose and fell with deep, panting breaths as he sucked her essence into his mouth and groaned.

“Rum,” she panted, her head rolling back and forth.

A slow drip began to trickle down the inside of her thigh, and he lapped it up, following it all the way to her swollen sex, glistening with need. He spread her legs more, using his thumbs to gently part her folds, stroking them just on the outside until she whimpered.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped. “I need - _oh!_ ”

Her words cut off with a cry when he slid a finger in, not enough to penetrate, just to touch, to circle her entrance and feel the twitch of her muscles as she tried to draw him in.

Belle swore under her breath and clutched at his shoulders with one hand while the other was white-knuckled on the bed post. Her muscles fluttered and clenched around nothing as he teased her. His lips plucked at her labia, drawing her slick folds into his mouth, swiping them with his tongue and tugging lightly. It was like he was gathering up every drop she had to offer, drinking every bit of her down from the start. She was burning for him; sweat broke out on her lip and the back of her neck as he continued his delicious torment. 

He ran his tongue over her, deftly avoiding her clit, which made her groan in frustration and scrape her nails over his dark purple dress shirt. She cursed again and her free hand found purchase in his hair, pulling and trying to get him closer to where she needed him, to where she was soaked and throbbing for him.

“Tell me what you want, love,” he said, letting her pull him forward and licking her again, this time flicking the tip of his tongue over her nub. His finger still circled while his other hand pinned her hips in place, pressing her backside against the wide base of the bed post.

Belle licked her lips. She knew what she wanted, and she knew he loved hearing her say it out loud. He loved every little gasp and squeak she made, but it was yet another thing she was too self-conscious about sometimes. Her eyes darted to the mirror, catching only the quickest glimpse of her body stretched out along the post with his head between her legs. Then she closed her eyes and swallowed.

“I want - ah -!” She stopped when he ran his teeth over her, a gentle, light scrap that left her tingling. 

His eyes were as dark as she’d ever seen, his hair mussed from her hands, and there was a sticky sheen on his chin. She looked to the mirror again and this time made herself see how she looked. Her body was a bit elongated from leaning against the post, her legs spread just enough to accommodate him, but not enough that she could see her pussy on display. Gold’s head was mostly blocking her stomach and with her thighs spread she couldn’t tell how thick they were, or see the usual roll of flab leftover from pregnancy. Her hair was wild, makeup still perfect except for her mouth where her dark rose lipstick had been rubbed off by kissing.

She looked...wanton. Sexy. And utterly wrecked.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” he pleaded, hold her hips and kissing everywhere he could reach, everywhere except where she wanted him the most.

Belle felt another slow trail of moisture moving down her thigh and when she looked at Rum he was staring at it with his tongue touching his lip. His cock tented his trousers obscenely, and she could feel how badly he loved and wanted her.

Gold pressed his lips gently against her, just above her clit. Her hips rose a little, and he shifted his hands behind her, cupping her arse to hold her still. He continued kissing her, moving over her sticky lips, from crease to crease. The sweet scent alone almost killed him, and his cock was burning for release. 

“Fuck,” she breathed as the last bit of self-consciousness slid out of her like the sticky juices running down her leg. “ _Please_ , Rum! Please m-make me come!”

He smiled. How could he not with her milky thighs stretched before him, knowing he was finally going to give her what she wanted. He hummed, meeting her eyes just as he licked his lips.

Finally, Gold gave her one long, wet lick with his tongue, flat and soft. Her hands once again buried themselves in his hair as he spread her lips open. He felt her hips bucking against his face and squeezed her ass as he brushed her clit with his lips. He suckled it gently, worked his tongue against it like he was kissing her mouth, and brought his hands around to her waist to help guide the rocking motion of her hips.

 

He had never felt a woman’s entire body shudder quite like Belle’s did when he gave the sensitive nub a light graze of his teeth, just an edge of roughness to bring her that much closer. If his cock had been inside of her in that moment he wouldn’t have lasted.

Belle panted and whimpered, her nails clawing at the bedpost behind her and pulling Rum’s hair at the same time. Two fingers slid in and out, slickening her further with every stroke, until he had to add a third to create any friction. Her eyelids fluttered, and her head rolled, bringing her in view of the mirror again. Everything was hazy and she could only focus on the feel of his fingers inside her, pumping in time to the rocking of her hips. His mouth was relentless, his lips and tongue tasting and teasing every inch of her, building her up to a frenzy. 

Her breath came in spurts, a series of cries wrung from her throat. She didn’t bother to censor herself, letting every little curse and gasp and squeal out. His fingers curled, hitting her just right, his lips latching onto her nub to push the roughest part of his tongue against it. Everything was warm and bright, right there, _so close..._

Belle’s eyes drifted shut as her climax hit, wave after wave, each stronger than the last, her muscles contracting and spasming almost painfully in pleasure. She was dimly aware that he was watching her, that his mouth had left her in favor of stroking her, three fingers in her pussy and his thumb on her clit. 

He took in the knit of her brow and the perfect sweet “O” of her mouth as she came, calling out his name and some mash of swearing that would’ve made him laugh if he wasn’t about to burst in his trousers. She slumped forward as her orgasm subsided and he pushed himself up, biting back a groan at the stiffness in his leg. She fell against him, and he cradled her head in one hand, pressing his forehead to hers. His hand stayed between her legs, not moving,filling her until the spasms subsided.

Her eyes opened, and she moved her head, rubbing her nose along his. They were both speechless for a moment, the room silent save the sounds of their rasping, ragged breaths.

Belle’s hands reached for his belt buckle, yanking it free hastily. The button and zipper were minor inconveniences, and soon she’d shoved it all down his legs along with his boxers. She pulled back, licking her lips as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping it with swift confidence.

“Belle -” Gold choked out, raising a hand to brace on the same bedpost she’d been leaning on.

One stroke, and he was almost undone. She grinned. “On the bed, darling.”

He blinked and let her push him back, guiding him to turn and sit on the bed. He shifted back, pushing himself with his arms as she followed on her knees.

Gold settled against the pillows stacked along the headboard, watching as Belle straddled his lap. They almost never did this with the lights on. She was too self conscious about being on top and letting him watch her.

They locked eyes and Rum raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Belle smirked down at him and took hold of his cock, wasting no time in slipping him between her legs to line them up. He felt his length throb, begging for her to lower herself onto him. She inched down, and he felt her dripping pussy meet the swollen red head, a slick greeting that had him growling and pitching his hips. She sank down slowly, her eyes closing and her mouth opening in a sigh as her body stretched.

He gripped her arse and moaned, the feeling of her tight walls almost pulling him over the edge. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he needed to see her come again as she rode him. She shifted her hips and he slipped just a little bit deeper, drawing a groan from both of them. He was all the way inside her, pressing against a spot he knew would make her scream again.

With a slow grind, Belle started to move. Her body rocked forward, then back, letting him slide almost all the way out before she rolled her hips and took him in again. It wasn’t long before she felt the burn in her thighs, and a tense pleasure in her belly. She looked down and saw him looking back at her, his face and eyes soft, like he was in awe.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she moved faster. She felt beautiful and desired as his hands ran over her body. There was no fat, no marks, nothing but perfect human bodies moving together, seeking the heights of pleasure. Her breasts bounced against her chest, still the most petite thing about her, until he cupped them and pulled at her nipples. The shock of pleasure caused her to slam down against his thighs, driving him deep and hard. Under her, Rum let out a desperate little noise.

“Belle,” he gasped, “can’t - not gonna last.”

Her pussy squeezed him and she bit her lip, bracing her hands on his chest as she leaned forward. The angle caused the soft swell of his belly to rub against her clit. Her body was so sensitive that a few more sharp thrusts sent her flying. White spots flashed behind her eyes as a warm wave rippled through her from head to toe.

All it took was the pulsing of her walls around him to bring him with her, and his hips stuttered, pushing up into her as he came. They rocked together, drawing out their mutual pleasure as they slowly came down. They were both lost in the moment; sweaty bodies, panting breaths, and a wet, sticky mess.

It was glorious.

Belle smiled and arched her back before she lifted herself off her husband. He opened his arms and she stretched out beside him, hooking one leg over his and humming contentedly.

“Feeling better?” he asked once his breathing had returned to normal.

She nodded and grinned. “Hard not to after that.”

Gold stretched out his leg and winced. “How about we clean up, and then I make us some popcorn and we see what’s on the classic movie channel?”

“That sounds perfect,” she replied, rolling away and raising her arms up until her shoulder gave a satisfying pop. “And thank you.”

He stood up, frowning, and took a robe from the back of the bathroom door, holding it out for her as he turned. “For what?”

She moved around the end of the bed, waving away his offering. “For always knowing what I need,” she answered as she came up to him and trailed a finger down his chest. “Want to join me in the shower?”

Rum arched an eyebrow, watching her as she sauntered past him and into the en suite, and then followed. 

She grinned to herself and turned on the water as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her against him. His hands pressed against her soft flesh, but her body felt comfortable for once, and she wasn’t interested in covering up or finding a distraction so she wouldn’t notice the imperfections. She just wanted to be with her husband, the person who made her feel confident and loved, and who accepted that sometimes she was going to disagree with that assessment.

They stepped into the shower and his hands immediately started roaming. Well, she was perhaps interested in a particular type of _distraction_. They did have the house to themselves for another twelve hours.


End file.
